somewhere in my right mind
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: Cross-gen. 50 drabbles, 50 AUs, 50 lives—and somehow it never occurred to Ginny and Sirius that maybe it just wouldn't work. This is what happens when two equally strongheaded people fall victim to Cupid... Done for the OTP, Trait, X-gen, & AU Diversity Boot Camps on the HPFC. *K plus for slight inappropriateness; will eventually be T, probably*
1. In the Dark of the Night

**somewhere in my right mind**

A HariPo drabble collection

by mew-tsubaki

Note for _**all**_ chapters: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. :[ These are 50 AU drabbles, frolicking with my very 1st OTP, Ginrius—so read, review, and enjoy! :} **Boot camps used**: _OTP Boot Camp Challenge, Character Trait! Boot Camp Challenge, Cross-gen Boot Camp Challenge, _& _The AU Diversity Boot Camp Challenge _(all in the HPFC)

- ^-^3

Prompts used: _breathless_ (OTP), _dark!_ (Trait), _substitute_ (X-gen), _rose_ (AU)

Word count: 428.

Alternate universe: vampires.

- ^-^3

**1. In the Dark of the Night**

They are not of the Wizarding world.

Once, they had been, but that's just a thing of the past now.

Now, now they are breathless creatures with hearts that no longer beat.

They no longer feel.

- ^-^3

They meet through a family friend. The Potters get along with nearly everyone, so Blacks and Weasleys and Malfoys and so on and so forth are all invited to dine under one mansion roof. It gives a whole new meaning to "pureblood."

He leaves his parents' and brother's sides, because he's a grown man, and heads for the veranda that's laden with roses and lilies, because James is as sentimental as ever. Maybe James couldn't leave his human self entirely alone, Sirius muses.

Sirius discovers that he's not alone on the veranda, actually. That redheaded firebrand who's Harry's age—Ginny Weasley—is sipping her drink. "Enjoying the night air?" he asks.

Ginny glances at him and then returns her gaze to the Moon. "I just wanted to escape there." She swishes her drink around, and the scent is familiar to him.

He doesn't call her out on it, drinking pig's blood instead of human, as the Malfoys and his own family do. In fact, he admires her for it…because he only drinks pig's blood, too.

- ^-^3

Somewhere along the way, the lines become clear. The Malfoys, Notts, Flints, Crouches, and majority of Blacks want nothing to do with those unwilling to be anything but their "true" selves. Sirius does not agree; he sides with the Potters, Weasleys, Prewetts, Boneses and Longbottoms.

His _lovely_ mother snarls at him while his father and brother stay out of the way at this council to rule on outlawing the drinking of human blood. "Take your hog's blood and sup with your hog whore, you filth!" Walburga hisses, directing her fury at Ginny, who happened to land the seat beside Sirius.

Sirius opens his mouth to retort, but Ginny stands and says, "Clearly the only filth in here is the mother he was saddled with!" Her brown eyes flash, and a girl thought weak for not drinking human blood manages to fling Walburga across the room with a telekinetic strength more powerful than any of them have ever had.

- ^-^3

Ginny apologizes to him, but he does nothing but grin.

He's never met such a woman like her, in either his life or un-life.

They may be breathless creatures with hearts that no longer beat…

…but, as he grips her hand to reassure her that everything's fine, he finds that he no longer believes them incapable of feeling.

- ^-^3

**No matter what universe, Sirius' mother will always be a bitch. ;P Anyone realize that Regulus technically was alive here? :') I also kind of drew on my favorite old vampire stories (the kind like **_**True Blood**_** and **_**Vampire Kisses**_** and darker stuff, not **_**Twishite**_**, tyvm)…**

**Thanks for reading, and please don't favorite without reviewing! I came up with the 50 AUs for this collection, and they VARY! 0.0 Anywho, see you in the next universe!**

**-mew-tsubaki :D**


	2. A Man Who's Full of Sheet

Prompts used: _fascinated_ (OTP), _charming!_ (Trait), _helpful_ (X-gen), _girl_ (AU)

Word count: 449.

Alternate universe: hotel/bed 'n breakfast.

- ^-^3

**2. A Man Who's…Full of "Sheet"**

"Get up! It's time for breakfast."

Sirius Black sat up in his bed and reached for the bed beside him. It was empty. Damn it all, Remus had gotten up before him. Sirius looked at Ginny, the only daughter (and pretty one, at that) of the Weasleys, the owners of the bed and breakfast at which he and Remus were staying. "Ah, ahem, good morning."

"'Morning," she said, focused on cleaning up their room.

He was about to open up his mouth when she helpfully interrupted him.

"Your mate got up two hours ago to romance Tonks," Ginny stated.

Sirius closed his mouth, impressed. After pining over Sirius' younger cousin for so long, Remus had finally had the courage to plan a pursuit of her. Sirius had learned from Andromeda that Tonks had been helping out the family business of her best mate (Charlie, one of Ginny's older brothers), so the only thing Sirius could think of was for him and Remus to visit and stick around. It'd already been three weeks.

Sirius pulled on a pair of pants when Ginny wasn't looking, but he purposefully waited until her gaze slid past him before he slipped on his shirt. Her voice, as planned, caught when she asked, "Do you want breakfast u-up here or with the rest of the house?"

"Actually," he said smoothly, "I'd love to have breakfast with just you, Gin."

Ginny snorted, but she couldn't hide her Weasley blush—a blush he knew since he knew her parents from older times. "Nice try. I don't know why you're so fascinated with me, _Mr._ Black," she emphasized as if he were just any other visitor, "but you might as well give it up. I'm not falling for it."

His shoulders slumped as though he was thoroughly through wooing her. "Whatever you say. But I happen to know something of interest."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," Sirius insisted. He let his eyes rove over her up and down in an appreciative and not lecherous manner. "Remus and I will probably be here until Tonks says 'yes.'"

Her brown eyes glittered as her focus zeroed in on him. "To what?"

"Marriage, of course." Sirius brushed his hair off his shoulder and rubbed his chin, feeling some stubble. "And you know what that means for the witch you see as a kind of older sister?"

"What?" Ginny asked. She kept biting her lip as he stroked his chin. Maybe he was lucky and she liked stubble…

"You'll need a date to the wedding."

"So close!" the young woman said with a laugh as she exited the room but waited for him to follow her downstairs. Sirius could swear she was all bravado, though…

- ^-^3

**This was simply fun to write. That last bit is **_**so**_** Ginny. XD**

**-mew! ;]**


End file.
